Taking Care
by theMyMylove
Summary: When Fleur passes away, leaving her daughters and husband alone, her best friend Luna steps in to help take care of the family. Suddenly Luna decides that taking care of them might not be enough. better than it sounds


**Okay so this is my first HP story with a proper couple, so don't judge. Give it a go. It's not that good. **

Luna woke up that morning, ready for her usual daily routine. It was the last day before the Dom's third year and Luna had to wake up and get the kids ready for Hogwarts. She woke up and got ready. She took a quick shower and got dressed.

(Luna's outfit- www. polyvore cgi/ set?id=102013435) REMOVE THE SPACES

She went to the kids rooms and knocked on their doors. She first went to Dom's door.

"Dom, Dominique! Get up, we have to go to Diagon Alley today!" Luna announced.

"I'm up!" Dom called through the door. Luna smiled to herself, and went to find Louis. She opened the door quietly and went to wake him up.

"Louis, Lou. It's time to wake up." She gently shook him.

"I'm up Mommy," he said. Luna froze, but recovered quickly.

"Good, not get ready fast," she said, softly. But as soon as she turned around she Bill standing there. Her pinks tinged pink, but she swiftly walked past him. She went downstairs and started on breakfast.

"Lulu what's for breakfast?" Dom said, as she bounded down the stairs/.

"Anything you want Dom."

"I want eggs!" called a voice from upstairs, that proved to be Louis.

"I want the same."

"Finally! I don't have to prepare 3 different breakfasts!" Luna exaggerated. Dom laughed and hugged Luna.

"Hurry up and eat breakfast, we want to get to Diagon Alley early if we want to get all the books," Luna told them. Dom nodded and helped around the kitchen. After breakfast, Bill, the kids and Luna all went to Diagon Alley. Bill went and got money from the bank while the kids went to Flourish and Blott's. Luna had finished paying up, and looked around for Louis. Dom had met up with Lily, Albus and James. Luna looked around but she couldn't find Louis. She started to panic.

"Louis! Lou! Louis!" she called out. She finally ran into Bill, tear streaming down her face.

"Luna, what's wrong?"

"Bill I'm so sorry. I lost Louis. I can't find him."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We'll find him. Let's split up." Luna nodded and went to look for Louis. She finally saw his talking a tall man. She ran towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"Louis! Where were you? Never run off like that again! I was so worried. Do you know worried your father is?" Luna babbled.

"Sorry Lulu, but this man found me and has been really nice." The man stepped forward.

"I'm Rolf Scamander. I'm glad to see you found your son," he said. Luna flushed.

"Oh no he's not mine. He's my friends."

"That's better," he said, putting his hand out. She gave him her hand and he kissed it. She blushed.

"Uh hum," said a voice from behind them.

"Daddy!" Louis called. He ran to Bill.

"Hey little man! You scared me, you know that," Bill said, hugging his son.

"I'm sorry. But this man promised to find my mommy and then we found Lulu," he said. Luna blushed again.

"Is this your husband?" Rolf asked. Luna flushed red.

"Uh, no. That's my friend's husband. I'm single, totally single," Luna blabbed.

"Well, would you like have dinner with me tonight?" Rolf asked. Luna smiled, and Bill stiffened.

"Tonight is not possible. But any other time would be great." Bill relaxed a little.

"What about tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night would be great!" Luna beamed. A dark

"Great. I'll meet you outside the Leaky at 7." He smiled before walking away. Luna beamed all the way home. That night for dinner Victorie, Teddy, Lily, Albus, James, Harry and Ginny were coming for dinner. When the all arrived, they were surprised to see Luna so happy.

"Lulu, why are you so happy?" Victorie asked.

"I might just have a…date tomorrow night," Luna told them.

"Oh my god!" "Really?" Ginny and Victorie hugged her.

"What? With who? Do I know them?" Harry asked her. Luna rolled her eyes.

"No dad!" she said sarcastically. Ginny, Victorie, James and Teddy laughed.

"Who is he Luna?" Harry asked.

"His name is Rolf Scamander, and before you do anything I have already searched him. He's the grandson of Newt Scamander, a very well-known author. And he is really sweet." Only one person realized that Bill had been silent this whole time, and that was his daughter Victorie.

Luna had gotten dressed with help from Ginny, and was about to leave when Bill came in.

"Wow Luna, you look…wow!" he said. Luna blushed.

"Thanks Bill. You sure it's okay," she asked nervously.

"You look amazing, if he doesn't think so. Then he is blind," Bill said. Luna kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Bill." She left and Bill sat down and poured himself some butterbeer. He waited up that night. He was on the couch in the living room, when he heard Luna come in.

"How was your date?" he asked as she came into the living room.

"It was good. He's really nice." Luna said smiling.

"I'm glad." Bill smiled at her and went upstairs.

Unknown to each other, they were both lying. Luna did have a good time, but she didn't have the time that she wished she would have. She would have preferred a certain tall, brave, scar-bearing, red head. Bill didn't know why, but he was unhappy that other guys were paying Luna attention.  
Since the Dom wasn't there Luna spent most of her time looking after the house, Louis and of course Bill. Recently Bill had been coming home late. She could tell he was drinking, but she wouldn't say anything. But the more he drank, the harder it was to be around him. All she wanted to do was hug him and comfort him. But she knew it was wrong, as it would intensify her feelings. By Christmas it had become too much for Luna.

Then came the day she picked up the Dom. She brought her home and gave both Dom and Louis lunch. She was worried about what would happen with Bill, if he came home drinking. Thankfully he did not, he was sober when he came home. He spent that evening with his kids and Luna. Luna decided that it was good time to tell him. She made sure both kids were upstairs in their rooms when she talked to him.

"Bill we need to talk," she mentioned as they cleaned the kitchen. Luna had always preferred to do it by hand, and Bill always respected her wishes.

"What is it Luna?" he asked. Luna took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving," she said. Her response was a crash of a plate falling onto the ground. She turned and saw him staring at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm leaving. I have been here for almost a year Bill. I can't do this anymore. I have to move on with my life. I understand that it is hard losing Fleur, but you can't live this way. You're children deserve better. You deserve better."

"You think the best way to fix things is to leave. Are you mad?!"

"Yes I must be. Bill things will never be okay between us. You seem to have something against me, I don't know what it is. But I don't think that this is a good place for me anymore."

"You don't think so do you? Then leave! Leave!"

"Bill, don't do this."

"No. You're right. I do have something against you. You went out with Rolf Scamander. And now look at you. You want to leave."

"Bill, stop it. This has nothing to do with Rolf."

"Of course, it must have been all the other guys you had been with." That struck a chord with Luna.

"I hate you Bill Weasley," she whispered before storming out. Bill turned around and saw his little sister standing there.

"What the hell happened here?" Ginny asked. Bill told her about the argument and Ginny was fuming.

"Bill, you're my favorite brother, but you are the stupidest! How could you say that to Luna!"

"I didn't mean to. I was just shocked and angry."

"But of all things to say."

"Why is it such a big deal?"

"Luna has had one boyfriend. And he destroyed her." Bill's heart crushed.

"What happened?"

"Luna dated him the week after the battle ended. They were together for 6 months. She was in love, and we thought he was too. But then one weekend he disappeared, and the next time Luna saw him was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. There was an announcement. He was getting married. He didn't make any contact with her, he just left. She was broken. Fleur was the only one who fixed her. That is why she was so determined on helping you all, because Fleur helped her in her time of need. She finally got over him, because she fell in love."

"With who?"

"With you Bill. Didn't you every think she has stayed for almost a year. She loves you, and you love her too." Bill made to argue.

"Don't argue Bill. Tell me this, why did you get angry when she went out with Rolf? Why do you always get happy when she is around? Why have you kept her around this long?"

"What about Fleur?"

"For god's sakes Bill. Fleur is gone. I'm sorry to say it, but she is. And she would not appreciate you sobbing and keeping to yourself like this. She would want you to move on, especially if it's with Luna." Bill didn't have an answer. Ginny sighed and got up.

"Just think about it. Please," she said, kissing his cheeks. She left him deep in thought.

It had been 3 days and no one had heard from Luna. Ginny, Victorie, Bill, Harry and the rest were all getting very worried. It was then Harry decided to do, what he knew was on everyone else's minds. He apparated into Malfoy's office.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Have you seen Luna?" he asked. Draco froze and stared at him.

"What do you mean? Why would I have seen her?"

"She's been missing for 3 days, and no one knows where she is," Harry said sighing.

"What? Luna's missing?" Draco said, suddenly alarmed.

"Yes, but since she's not here, you don't have to worry," Harry said.

"How can I not? You apparated into my office and tell me that my…Luna is missing and you want me not to worry!"

"Goodbye Malfoy!" Harry called as he disapparated. Draco was on edge the rest of the afternoon. That evening he was so restless that he went to where he thought Luna might be. True to his thoughts there she was. Standing there like she had before.

"Luna," he said softly. She whipped around and stared at him in shock.

"What? What are you doing here?"

"This is our spot Luna."

"But we're not us anymore. We're two separate people."

"It's still _our _spot."

"You should go."

"I'm sorry," he said, as he took a step towards her. She took a step back.

"Please stop."

"Luna…"

"Step away from her Malfoy." They both turned and saw Bill standing there, glaring at Draco.

"Bill, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Luna inquired.

"I asked Ginny, she said you mentioned this special place. Why didn't you tell me about what this prat did to you?" he asked her.

"Excuse me, this is a private matter. I don't think you're wanted here," Draco snarled at Bill.

"I could say the same about you Malfoy."

"Stop it the two of you. Draco, I think you should leave."

"I just want to talk, Luna."

"She said you should go."

"This does not involve you Weasley!"

"Anything to do with Luna involves me. She's mine." Luna's eyes widened.

"What about your wife Weasley? Already forgotten about her."

"NO BILL!" Luna screamed as Bill launched himself at Draco. Luna struggled to get Bill off Draco. She finally got him off Draco.

"Bill, stop it. Come one, let's go. He's not worth it!" Luna said, hugging Bill from the back. While she was still holding on, he apparated them back to the house. He turned around a hugged Luna.

"I'm so sorry Luna. I didn't mean any of what I said. I was mad, stupid, and being a total prat. I just didn't want you to leave. I'm sorry I did all of this. I love you Luna, I'm sorry I didn't realize this before, but it's true I do. Please don't le-" he was cut off by Luna's lips on his. It was a soft and gentle kiss. She pulled away and hugged him again.

"I love you too Bill. Trust me, I will never leave. I'm going to be here _taking care _of you forever."

He kissed the top of her head. They were together and that was all that mattered.

**PLEASE READ AN REVIEW. :D**


End file.
